Smart Reservations
by Sewnata
Summary: When Max decides to take 99 out to dinner on their wedding anniversary, he becomes mixed up in a plot to assasinate the current Attorney General, and is shot, leaving 99 and Agent 37 to try and contact the Chief and get help. The plot-line is based off of an A-team episode Without Reservations. Please Read and Review!


"Smart" Reservations

 **Note: I don't own anybody in this fanfiction except for Agent 37. I don't even own the plot-line, because I stole it from Without Reservations, an A-team episode.**

A Get Smart Fanfiction

Chapter 1

"99? 99, are you awake?" Max hissed in his wife's ear, trying to hide the bouquet of flowers behind his back. The vase slipped out of his hands, and fell to the wood floor with a loud crash.

99 sat up in bed quickly, and attempted to give her husband a hard karate chop to the shoulder. "Oh, Max." She rolled her eyes, as she saw the mess of shattered glass, water and flowers that were littered at her feet. "Were you trying to wish me a happy anniversary?" She asked, trying to wipe off the panicked look on her face, as Max attempted to give her a kiss, but stepped on the broken glass instead. "Watch out! Please, just…sweep that up first…"

Max grinned sheepishly. "Happy anniversary, 99. I've got a whole day booked. We're going to one of those French Restaurants near Langley. The Chief suggested it, so I made a reservation for tonight. I even bought you…" He paused midsentence, as he stepped full force on a forgotten shard of glass with his bare feet. "I bought you a new dress to wear tonight. Sorry. I'd better clean up that mess first."

"Oh, Max, you're bleeding! Here, let me bandage it up…no, wait. Shawn, could you please bring up the broom and dustpan? And bring up some bandages and antiseptic while you're at it, hon'." She ordered, speaking into her bedside intercom. "Thanks for getting this installed for me, Max. It's been a real life-saver. Now, sit down on the bed, and let me look at your feet."

Max sat down, but smiled at his ten year-old son Shawn, who came in yawning sleepily.

"Sleep well, honey?" 99 asked, noticing the dark lines under her son's eyes.

"Sure, mom. Not any better than Sarah." Shawn leered at his twin sister, who came in, carrying a brush, and an irritated look on her face.

"Mom, Shawn was doing experiments on my hairbrush again! Do you really justify his actions?" Sarah complained intelligently. Being an avid reader, she always could come up with some good words, even for her young age.

Max squinted. "Sure hon', it was for a science experiment. Now, shoo. I'm just going to get dressed, and then I'll make breakfast, kids. And you guys know how much your mother likes crepes. "

99's smile drooped. "Oh no, Max, you don't have to. Shawn and Sarah can do it…I already gave them the directions and…"

Max laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Relax 99, I've got it under control. And anyway, you shouldn't leave two ten year-old's in a kitchen with a hot inexperience. It isn't safe. He shook his finger vocally, and bumped into the partially closed door as he tried to locate the hallway.

99 rolled her eyes. "Be careful, Max. And don't burn anything. We don't want to have to remodel the kitchen again if we have to!" She reminded cautiously.

"Here 99, let me pull that out for you." Max slid 99's seat out for her gallantly. He glanced about the restaurant suspiciously, but didn't notice anything off. "I should have brought my double-tap." He muttered. "Just in cast KAOS shows up."

"But this is our anniversary! Please Max, can we just have a quiet evening with work not being involved? The Chief did say that we could have the day off." 99 bargained hopefully. "I'm sure that KAOS won't try anything tonight, even though they did try to upset our wedding. I want to spend some time with _you_." She grabbed hold of his hand, and pressed his knuckles to her lips.

Max shook his head, as he accepted the menus from the pretty, redheaded waitress. "You know 99, I don't think KAOS will try anything tonight. It's not like they're trying to stop something like our wedding or something. "

"Can I get you two lovebirds a couple of drinks?" The waitress asked, giving Max an obvious wink. "You're a cute one aren't you? Be glad you have such a pretty fiancée. Some lesser woman, with less glamor might fall for you someday."

"Well, maybe you could get me a scotch on the rocks, and my _wife_ Susan a champagne cocktail. _Then_ I might change my mind." Max urged, grabbing hold of 99's hand and admiring her wedding band in a rather obvious manner.

The waitress blinked. "Sorry, Mr. Byron _and_ Mrs. Byron. I'll get your drinks right away."

Max stared pointedly after the waitress's retreating figure. "Wasn't that Agent 37? That girl that the Chief had us train, in…oh when was it?"

"The resemblance certainly is there, Max. She must have died her hair red for the job. I wonder if there's any trouble." 99 murmured under her breath. Agent 37 liked to be in a dangerous spot right before the place went down. But what was the reason this time?

She grabbed hold of 37's sleeve as she set down the drinks. "37, is there something going on here? I never expected you to act as a waitress, let alone be here unless there was something wrong. What is it?"

37 blushed. "Agent 13 told me that KAOS has infiltrated this restaurant, in order to kill Mr. Ramsey Clark, the present Attorney General. Fortunately, since there's such a small crowd, the killers were easy to identify. But, I haven't been able to neutralize them yet." She said, with a note of embarrassment. "I've already checked out there ID's and it appears that the younger one, doesn't have a permit for the .357 he has hidden in his coat."

Max squinted as he listened to 37's news. "Well 99, looks like we've got our work cut out for us. If that one guy over there, " He gestured towards the more handsome of the goons, wearing a dark, conservative suit. "Is carrying a gun, I'll take care of him first. 99, you'll take the other one. And 37, I expect you to dump some drinks in their laps. Anything'll work, as long as it's distracting."

99 gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's a perfect plan, love."


End file.
